Forgotten
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: [Hisoka x Tsuzuki] Luego de una gran batalla contra Muraki, este logra llevarse consigo el tesoro mas especial de Tsuzuki, pero luego de 4 meses de la perdida, encontrará algo que le cambiara la vida. Espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Forgotten**

**Pareja: Hisoka x Tsuzuki**

**Aquí les traigo este fic el cual he disfrutado mucho escribir. Es el primero que escribo de esta grandiosa serie, así que espero les guste y aunque sea dejen un pequeño review el cual yo les agradeceré con todo el corazón. Este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí que adoro con todo el corazón: Chibi Thensi. Mi vida, espero que te guste aunque aun no hayas visto la serie XP Les recuerdo que Yami no matsuei no me pertenece pero eso no me impide de escribir fics de los personajes XD Ahora a ¡LEER!**

**Título: Forgotten**

**By Hikari-chan**

**El cielo azulado había sido arropado por el velo negro de la noche, el cual dejaba divisar unos puntos brillantes en el cielo llamados estrellas. El silencio de la noche era acompañado por el canto de los grillos, que alzaban su grito a la noche, extasiados con ella. **

**Pero no en todo lugar la noche era tranquila y pacifica. En una mansión abandonada se encontraban dos seres poderosos luchando, demostrando sus poderes. Uno de ellos parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, con sus ojos color plata y cabellos del mismo color. Su nombre era Muraki. Mientras que el otro era de hermosos ojos color amatistas y cabellos castaño, llamado Tsuzuki.. **

**El ángel no pudo resistir mas, cayendo arrodillado en el suelo para luego soltar una risa maquiavélica, helando la sangre de todos los presentes. Y es que no estaban solos. En una esquina apartada del campo de batalla, se encontraban 3 seres de hermosos rasgos. Sus nombres Watari, Tatsumi y Hisoka, acompañantes de Tsuzuki.**

**-¿Sabes algo mi amado Tsuzuki? Si yo muero tu querido amante también morirá conmigo- Tsuzuki sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón.**

**-No! No mientas Muraki, tu hora a llegado y por nada me detendré!-grito el de ojos violetas, el ángel notando un dejo de preocupación en su voz, haciéndolo reír nuevamente.**

**-¿Por qué después de que el se convirtiera en Shinigami las marcas aun perduraban en su cuerpo? El me pertenece, si yo muero las marcas mueren, llevándose consigo el cuerpo en las cuales están impregnadas. Lo siento Tsuzuki pero creo que si acabas con mi vida, tendrás que acabar la de el también – dijo señalando a Hisoka, sonriendo al ver como el joven Shinigami se tiraba al suelo, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

**-No! Lo que dices es mentira! – gritaba Tsuzuki, sintiendo como la ira crecía mas dentro de el, terminando con la vida de Muraki.**

**Lo único que aun perduraba del ángel en el aire era su risa maquiavélica. Pero Tsuzuki se arrepintió luego del último golpe mortal dado a Muraki. **

**-AHHH! – un grito desgarrador llego a sus oídos, divisando de donde había venido, sintiéndose impotente al ver de quien era. Corrió hacia el amor de su vida, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo fuertemente, mientras que los otros dos, preocupados, trataban de ver que era lo que le sucedía.**

**-'Soka! – llego Tsuzuki a su lado, abrazándolo y apretándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo.**

**-Queman! Queman! – el chico de ojos verdes termino de caer completamente en el cuerpo del mayor, agradeciendo de que estuviera ahí.**

**-'Soka! Por favor dime que estas bien! – una capa cristalina cubría los ojos violetas, que luego se dejo correr por sus mejillas. **

**El joven comenzó a convulsionar, comenzando también a derramarse sangre por su boca. El de ojos violetas lo abrazo mas fuerte, no sabiendo que hacer ante esta situación. Watari y Tatsumi sabían lo que vendría, por eso no se acercaron.**

**-Yo…Tsuzu…te..amo – fueron las ultimas palabras del rubio, entregándose completamente a los brazos de la muerte, la cual lo acogió gustosa en sus brazos. **

**-NOOOO! – Tsuzuki lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, tratando de mantenerlo con "vida" pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos color esmeralda se habían cerrado para nunca volver a abrir. Tsuzuki comenzó a llorar amargamente, un llanto de dolor, de impotencia. Los otros dos también derramaban lágrimas, pero no se comparaban con las lágrimas de dolor que los ojos violetas derramaban. **

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – aun mantenía el cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos, no queriendolo soltar, no resignándose a la perdida de quien amaba. Pero poco a poco se sintió débil, cerrando sus ojos mientras caía en la inconciencia…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya de esa perdida tan grande habían pasado 4 meses. La "vida" no era lo mismo sin el. Deseaba morirse para no tener que recordarlo nunca más. El destino aun seguía siendo cruel con el. Después de que encontrara la verdadera felicidad, su verdadero amor, le era arrebatado sin ninguna piedad de los brazos. Dejándolo solo, sin compañía, completamente desamparado.

Entro a su nueva oficina, ya que tuvo que cambiarla, los recuerdos le enfermaban. Como también tuvo que cambiar de apartamento y de mueblería. Absolutamente todo le recordaba a el, a ese ser que lleno por completo su corazón.

Ahora estaban trabajando en un nuevo caso, en el cual Tatsumi era su compañero. Su trabajo no le importaba tanto, pero estaba pagando lo que todos habían hecho alguna vez por el. Ya no era el mismo de antes, su felicidad, su alegría, todo lo que antes el era, se murió cuando ese ser también partió. Lo lloro demasiado, aun lo seguía llorando por las noches. Pero Konoe le dijo algo que era muy cierto "Tsuzuki la vida aun continua", pero el no quería seguir siendo un muerto en "vida".

-Tsuzuki-entro Tatsumi, que se encontraba igual que todos en el trabajo, tristes por la partida del chico, con unos papeles en la mano. Que por lo que el de ojos violetas pudo entender es que eran de la nueva misión.

-¿Qué sucede?-contesto igual que siempre, desganado, sin ganas de escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

- Por lo que parece, el demonio que a estado haciendo las apariciones en distintos puntos exactos del mapa, es el demonio Lucífago Rofacale, el primer ministro del infierno. Por lo que nos preocupa mas ya que ha logrado hacer pacto con mas de 10 personas engañándolas, para luego asesinarlas y quedarse con sus almas.

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Tsuzuki, no importándole que mas tenia que decir el mayor.

-Tenemos que detenerlo y sellarlo en el infierno.

-Pan comido, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Mañana iremos a Tokio, que es en donde ha hecho la mayoría de sus apariciones- contesto un poco severo, molestándole la actitud de su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Me tengo que quedar aquí hoy?

-No, te puedes marchar y…-pero cuando se percato ya estaba solo en la oficina. Suspiro tristemente- Si supieras la verdad, no estarías sufriendo tanto- al decir esto salio de la oficina, cerrándola al acto.

Mientras que Tsuzuki se encontraba caminando entre la gente, que parecían hormigas de tantas que habían. Tomo dirección al parque que tantos recuerdos hermosos traía a su mente. Ahí fue donde se le declaro a Hisoka, el cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas no queriendo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

…………………………**.Flashback……………………………………………..**

**Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el parque, luego de una cena magnifica que anteriormente habían tenido. Se sentaron en un banco, mientras descansaban de la caminata que habían dado. La luna estaba a su máximo esplendor, aclarando un poco el cielo oscurecido que estaba devastado de brillantes estrellas, completando una hermosa vista con la cual ambos chicos estaban extasiados. **

**El mayor sentía que el momento había llegado, ya era hora de que se le declarara a ese chico de ojos esmeraldas. Pero no encontraba el valor de hacerlo, era muy difícil declarártele a alguien el cual nunca ha demostrado sentir algo por ti. Aun que en su corazón aun tenia la esperanza de que le correspondiera. **

**Cuando iba a hablar el chico se le adelanto, haciendo de que las ganas volvieran a reducir.**

**-¿Qué te sucede, Baka? – pregunto con su usual tono.**

**-Nada, ¿por que preguntas?**

**-Es que te encuentro tan callado, algo muy raro en ti – el joven no miraba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. El sabia lo que el sentía, por eso se odiaba a si mismo por ser empata. El también sentía lo mismo, pero hasta que Tsuzuki no le dijera el no tendría el valor de hacerlo. Aun su cerebro no podía procesar bien el que un hombre como Tsuzuki sintiera eso por el, no podía. Sus pensamientos fueron callados, cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su barbilla haciendo que fijara su mirada en la del mayor.**

**-Hisoka…se que esto a lo mejor te tomara por sorpresa, pero tengo que decirte algo que ya no puedo ocultar mas – el chico abrió grandemente los ojos, no creyendo de que el momento hubiera llegado – Yo…te amo. Te amo por como eres, por lo que eres y por quien eres - El mas joven se sonrojo completamente.**

**-Tsuzuki…yo…- sus labios no pudieron mencionar palabras, ya que un dedo los cubrió, imposibilitándole hablar.**

**-Se que a lo mejor no sentirás lo mismo por mi, pero yo solo deseaba que lo supieras. Espero que nuestra hermosa amistad no cambie por lo que te acabas de enterar. Yo solo me conformo con que me permitas estar a tu lado – le sonrió suavemente, haciendo sentir mal al pequeño. **

**¿Cómo que no sentía nada por el? Ese hombre fue quien derritió las barras de hielo alrededor de su corazón y se incrusto en el para no salir nunca de ahí. Pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, haciéndolo sentir impotente. **

**-Vámonos, ya tienes que estar cansado – Tsuzuki se levanto del banco, comenzando a caminar. Si el rubio no lo hacia ahora no lo hacia nunca y con lo que el nerviosismo le permitió, trato de llamar a Tsuzuki.**

**-Tsu…Tsusuki, espera! – el mayor al virarse, sintió como un cuerpo se acomodaba abrazándolo. Automáticamente el también lo abrazo, besando la cabellera rubia que se encontraba debajo de su barbilla.**

**-Yo…yo.. Maldición!- las palabras no le salían. Así que prefirió tomar acciones. No sabia como hacerlo y tampoco sabía lo que hacia, pero alzo su cabeza del pecho del mayor, uniendo en un movimiento rápido, sus labios con los de Tsuzuki. **

**El de ojos violetas no creía aun lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en su corazón existía una felicidad enorme al sentir que su pequeño le correspondía. El beso fue suave, tan solo uniendo sus labios. Pero Tsuzuki profundizó el peso, tomando al menor por la nuca y entreabriendo con su lengua los labios del rubio, adentrándose a la cavidad húmeda de este. Hisoka sin saber que hacer, acerco su lengua a la del mayor, ambos comenzando una danza con ellas. Recorrieron sus bocas a su gusto hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron aspirando y llenando sus pulmones del tan apreciado oxigeno.**

**-Te amo – dijo el mayor mientras besaba la mejilla del joven. **

**-Yo también- por fin sus labios pronunciaron loque el deseaba decir. Estuvieron un rato mas abrazados hasta que el frió se hizo indispensable y decidieron irse a sus apartamentos**

………………………………**.Flashback end…………………………………………**

Tsuzuki se sentó en una banca, la cual diviso desde que entro al parque. Al mirar a la izquierda sintió envidia de la joven pareja que se encontraba al lado que se demostraban su amor mutuamente. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cerraba sus ojos cansados y sin querer el sueño llegaba a el.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, observo rápidamente su reloj. Dándose cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas. Se levanto de la banca, dirigiéndose a una cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras del parque. Aun había mucha gente caminando, pero de pronto sintió alguien tropezarse con el. Cuando miro al suelo, encontró a un joven de 16 años aparentemente, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo, para luego comenzar a recoger los papeles caídos rápidamente. Tsuzuki se quedo observándolo, sonrojándose al notar como estaba vestido el chico. Tenía unos pantalones bastante cortos de color negro muy pegados que le hacían resaltar sus blancas y esbeltas piernas y una camisa de color roja de manguillas también pegada al cuerpo, que le daba un toque sensual al chico.

El de ojos violetas comenzó a ayudar al chico nerviosamente, tomando los papeles que habían caído cerca de el. El chico se levanto rápidamente virándose con una hermosa sonrisa, pero al voltear su sonrisa se esfumo, mientras que ambos se observaban a los ojos.

-¿Hi…Hisoka? – pregunto al ver el rostro del joven. Era la copia exacta de Hisoka, ojos color esmeralda, cabello rubio, tez blanca…

El chico lo observo atentamente, siéndole reconocido ese hombre que se encontraba frente a el. Creía haberlo visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?

-No, creo que me confundió, mi nombre es Satochi, y ¿el de usted? Ah, antes de que se me olvide, discúlpeme es que tenia mucha prisa, tengo una presentación de baile dentro de unos minutos y pues no fue mi intención tropezarme con usted – el chico se sentía un poco incomodo por la mirada violeta sobre el.

-Mi nombre es Tsuzuki – contesto con un tono de voz triste, no entendía como ese chico podía ser idéntico a su Hisoka ya que el habia…habia…

-Mucho gusto Tsuzuki, ahhhh! – gritó al observar el reloj y darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde – lo siento me tengo que ir, los del grupo me matan si no llego. Pues disculpe y espero algún día volver a verlo – se sonrojo un poco, le guiño un ojo y salio corriendo nuevamente, volteándose y despidiéndose con la mano.

Tsuzuki hizo lo mismo, aun sorprendido por lo idéntico que era a Hisoka, pero no podía ser el. Su manera de ser, la forma de vestir, no era la forma de su pequeño.

-Satochi – pronuncio nuevamente el nombre, dirigiéndose a la oficina. Iba a averiguar todo sobre ese chico.

Al llegar, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde Gushoshin lo atendió. Ambos llegaron al área de computadoras y se sentaron frente a una de ellas.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

-Satochi

-Ok – comenzó a teclear rápidamente, moviendo el Mouse a distintas áreas. Pero no encontró nada con ese nombre – Que raro, no aparece nada sobre el.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, pero ¿Por qué tanto empeño en saber sobre ese chico?

-Es que ese chico era idéntico a Hisoka, era su copia exacta. Sentí que lo tenía nuevamente frente a mi – entrelazo su cabello con sus dedos, pasándolos rápidamente. En esos momentos Gushoshin abrió grandemente sus ojos sin que Tsuzuki se diera cuenta- Pues Gushoshin yo me marcho, gracias y disculpa por hacer perder tú tiempo.

-No te preocupes – le sonrió forzosamente, mientras observaba desaparecer a Tsuzuki tras la puerta. Tomo el teléfono en un gesto de desesperación y marco un número de memoria.

-_Aquí Konoe _

-Jefe tenemos un grave problema, Tsuzuki lo encontró…

**Continuara:**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y por favor no sean tan crueles, entiendan que es mi primer fic de Yami no matsuei ToT Por favor dejen aun que sea un pequeñísimo review para saber si les gusto o no. Deseo saber si les gusta para así seguir bajando capítulos, porque para que voy a actualizarlo si no le gustan. Espero de corazón les haya gustado y pues ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Abriendo mi corazón

Capítulo 2: Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón.

By. Hikari-chan

Un nuevo día daba comienzo al salir el sol. La tranquilidad de la mañana reinaba, despertándose las aves ante el nuevo día que se les presentaba. Tsuzuki y Tatsumi le daban la bienvenida a su mañana en Tokio. Comenzando a trabajar en el nuevo caso que tenían.

Ambos se dirigían a un apartamento en donde vivía una de las personas que pudo presenciar la aparición del demonio Lucífago. Necesitaban hacer que declarara lo que realmente había sucedido. Tenían que detenerlo a toda costa. Muchas vidas inocentes estaban siendo perdidas.

Tatsumi pudo notar que su compañero estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía un alma en pena en busca de cómo salir de su letargo. Sabía por el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no podía destruirle más de lo que ya estaba.

El de ojos violetas se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios deseos… en los deseos de tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con aquel chico que tanto se parecía a su amado. No podía evitarlo… necesitaba verlo, pasar tiempo con él… aunque no fuera su Hisoka…

- Llegamos – la voz de Tatsumi le obligó a borrar todos sus pensamientos. Ya habían llegado al lugar que le daba comienzo a su trabajo…

Tocaron a la puerta del apartamento, abriéndoles una señora de avanzada edad. Al ellos explicarle para que venían, ella les dejó pasar para que pudieran ayudar a su nieto.

- Mi nieto se encuentra en su cuarto. Es el último cuarto del pasillo.

- Gracias por su cooperación – dijo cortésmente Tatsumi, prendiendo el paso por el pasillo, seguido de Tsuzuki, el cual se encontraba serio, con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón… sabía que algo estaba mal…

Llegaron a la puerta del joven. Tocándola suavemente, esperando a que le contestaran. Pero no hubo ninguna contestación. Decidieron entrar. Tsuzuki pateó la puerta, rompiéndola al instante. Se abrieron paso por el cuarto, ambos sorprendiéndose al ver lo que allí se encontraba.

El cuerpo del chico estaba totalmente destrozado, sus órganos esparcidos alrededor del cuerpo, sus ojos arrancados y puestos en una de sus manos.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, dándole la noticia a la Señora, Tatsumi intentando consolar el dolor de la pérdida que en aquellos momentos la anciana sufría…

Tsuzuki salió del apartamento, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco que tanto necesitaba. Lo que acaba de ver era totalmente atroz, digno de un demonio… En esos momentos sentía el dolor de la pobre anciana… sabía lo que era perder un ser especial en su vida, perder una parte de ti…

Decidió caminar por los alrededores, buscando alguna pista que delatara de donde provenía Lucífago. Si estaba en su forma natural, o poseía el cuerpo de un nuevo inocente. Al no encontrar nada, entró nuevamente al apartamento, ya habiendo llegado el personal para recoger el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Era el único sobreviviente que quedaba – le decía Tatsumi al ojivioleta, el cual analizaba de qué manera podía tenderle una trampa al maldito demonio.

- Tatsumi, busca los datos de aquellos que ya ha muerto por su mano. Quiero las edades, sus complexiones físicas y también si están ligados familiarmente. Intenta tener todo lo más pronto posible. Mientras, yo estaré haciendo rondas por estos vecindarios.

- Decidido. Te veo en el Hotel. Cuarto 235. – ambos se despidieron. Tsuzuki emprendió su camino, buscando ver cosas extrañas que sucedieran.

Se pasó todo el día vigilando los lugares en los que se había notificado las apariciones de Lucífago, pero en ninguno de ellos pudo presenciar o descubrir alguna pista… estaba totalmente ciego, sin saber que camino tomar ante este caso.

Decidió entrar a un bar para tomar un descanso del día tan ajetreado que había tenido. Entrando al bar que tenía por nombre "Armagedon", el nombre le llamó la atención.

Al entrar, su mundo cambió por completo. En este lugar se podía escuchar la música del "Techno" a todo lo alto y también se podía ver grupos de personas en el medio de la pista viendo algo que él no podía ver muy bien…

Se acercó a la barra, pidiendo el trago más fuerte que hubiera. Trayéndole el "bar tender" un trago hecho de la mezcla de todos los rones y vinos mas dulces que contenían en la barra. Pero Tsuzuki tomó del trago como si de un jugo se tratara.

Se levantó del lugar, acercándose a la pista, ya que deseaba ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de todos. Mientras caminaba, pudo notar que los efectos del alcohol le estaban comenzando a hacer efecto. Con un tanto de problemas al caminar, logró llegar al lugar en donde todos estaban, sintiéndose morir al ver quien era el que se encontraba bailando allí…

Satochi y su grupo competían contra otro grupo que no les llegaba ni a los talones a ellos. El chico de ojos verdes daba los mejor de si mismo, demostrándoles a todos su gran pasión por el baile. Siendo allí el sueño húmedo de todo hombre.

Movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, dejando ver sus esbeltas y perfectas piernas, dejando ver también la deliciosa piel de su pecho y estómago, brillosa por las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por ella.

El efecto del alcohol que momentos antes Tsuzuki había tenido, se había desaparecido al instante de ver eso. Ese chico era tan parecido a su Hisoka y era tan endemoniadamente sexy…

Pronto el baile terminó, y el grupo que más aplausos se llevó fue el de Satochi. Este saludaba a todos los que habían tenido la molestia de verlos, pero mientras observaba a todos, un hombre de ojos violetas captó toda su atención. Se quedó observándolo, viendo que era el mismo hombre que alguna vez había visto…

Tsuzuki, con paso lento, se acercó al chico. Regalándole la sonrisa más sensual y más hermosa que los ojos del chico hubieran podido ver. Al llegar a él, ambos se quedaron observando atentamente a los ojos, hasta que por fin el ojivioleta articuló palabras…

- Buen baile, Satochi – saboreó las palabras mientras las pronunciaba. El alcohol verdaderamente le estaba haciendo efecto, sentía que estaba con Hisoka, y no con ese chiquillo.

- Gra… gracias. No pensé volverlo a encontrar – el chico rechazaba la mirada de deseo que Tsuzuki le daba, se sentía nervioso y lo que no podía creer, sentía también el deseo con que ese hombre le miraba.

- Aquí me tienes. Frente a ti. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

La mirada que el chico le ofreció a Tsuzuki, le bastó para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente sin importarle estar en medio de una pista de baile y, mucho menos, sin importarle el que llamaran la atención de los allí presentes.

Satochi se entregó al beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía que se moría entre los brazos de ese hombre, sentía como si esto alguna vez hubiera sucedido… ¿Se habrá enamorado a primera vista?

Al separarse, el ojivioleta no lo soltó del abrazo posesivo que le tenía. Se le acercó al oído, susurrándole lentamente…

- ¿Quieres ir a un mejor lugar? – el chico abrió sus ojos enormemente, sorprendido ante la propuesta que le acababan de hacer… pero que Diablos… se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida si le decía que no.

- Esta bien – le sonrió seductoramente, a lo que Tsuzuki respondió con agarrarle la mano y sacarlo casi a la fuerza de aquel lugar.

Pero cual fue la desgracia de Tsuzuki, que al salir del lugar, se encontró con quien menos deseaba… Tatsumi.

- Tsuzuki, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Te he estado… - no pudo articular ninguna otra palabra. Su atención la captó el chico que estaba al lado del ojivioleta…

- Lo siento Tatsumi, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Te veo mañana – Y sin decir nada mas, se alejó de allí, también llevándose consigo a Satochi.

Tatsumi tomó su celular, marcando el número de su jefe…

- Jefe, es cierto lo que Gushoshin dijo. Lo encontró y ya está con él. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si descubre la verdad, todo estará perdido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿A donde me lleva?

- ¿Tienes hambre? – paró al paso Tsuzuki, en espera de que Satochi le contestara.

- Si. Un poco.

- Esta decidido. Iremos a comer – el ojivioleta le sonrió aniñadamente, regresando en él ese personaje que había desaparecido cuando su Hisoka había partido…

- ¡Comida! – gritó Satochi, siguiendo felizmente a Tsuzuki. Por primera vez alguien le invitaba a comer. Por primera vez nadie lo veía como un objeto sexual… La felicidad en su corazón era enorme, pero mas enorme era ese sentimiento que nacía dentro de él al estar cerca de Tsuzuki…

Mientras que por su parte el ojiviolea no deseaba engañarse a si mismo. Sabía que ese no era su Hisoka… pero la esperanza de alguna vez encontrarlo no desvanecía… la esperanza de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos no desaparecía…

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews recibidos. Este cap. Se lo dedico a mi novia Arisugawa Rei-chan, a mi linda y bella Chibi Thensi y a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews. Gracias por todo. **


End file.
